


Drabbles

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: A selection of Formula 1 drabbles. More pairings to come - prompts are more than welcome!





	1. (Lewis/Nico) Moved On

With his overalls slung low around his hips, Lewis ran his fingers through his short hair. With a heavy sigh, he sank into the plush sofa of the motorhome. His heart was still beating quickly, he could still feel the excitement of testing the new car. It had been a great day,   
Lewis had missed sitting behind the steering wheel. But still, something was missing. 

They’d had their arguments, their ups and downs but there was always something reassuring about the knowledge that after a busy day, Lewis could rely on Nico to cheer him up. As much as he liked his new teammate, their friendship was nothing compared to his relationship with Nico. It had been years of sneaking around, secret kisses behind closed doors. They’d had late night conversations, spending the evenings talking about everything and anything. They celebrated the wins and forgot the losses. It didn’t matter what happened on the track, as soon as they’d finished racing, they’d always have each other. But now, it had all changed...

Lewis took his phone between his fingers, swiping at the screen until he was dialling a very familiar number. He lifted it to his ear, waiting for the conversation to begin. But as the ringing ended, there was nothing but the pre-recorded voice of an answerphone message,

Hello. It’s Nico, I can’t get to the phone right now. Leave me a message and I’ll give you a call back when I can.

Lewis sighed. Things really had changed. While he continued racing, never wanting to give up that part of his life, Nico had moved on. He had moved onto a life of fatherhood, a life of family, a life without Lewis...


	2. (Jenson/Sebastian) Split Coffee

Jenson was surprised to open the door to find Sebastian looking very distressed. In one hand, Seb was holding a lidless coffee cup. The brown liquid had splashed across the front of Seb’s smart shirt, staining the white material.

As soon as the door opened, Sebastian looked up, eyes wide. He thrust the coffee cup forwards towards Jenson before moving his fingers quickly to unbutton his shirt. The toned skin was coloured red, slightly burnt from the hot liquid that used to be inside the cup.

Seb looked at Jenson sheepishly,  “I brought you coffee but I tripped out the car and split it everywhere.”

Jenson shook his head, smiling fondly as he stepped backwards, “Come on Seb, I’m sure I can find a shirt for you to borrow. There’s no point crying over split coffee!” Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Jenson thumbed through his drawer of t-shirts, selecting a soft grey one with a wicked grin across his face. He leant against the doorframe and watched with glee as Sebastian slipped it over his messy curls. The material swamped his petite frame, the charcoal colour bringing out the blue in his eyes. Jenson chuckled as Seb’s looked down, his eyes widening in surprise at the familiar McLaren logo printed across his chest.


	3. (Kimi/Sebastian) Sleeping Beauty

As the film credits scrolled across the screen, Kimi picked up the remote control with one hand and began browsing through the various channels. The fingers on his other hand combed through Sebastian’s wild curls, leaving them sticking more upright than usual. They had been watched an action film together on the sofa, Seb comfortably resting his head in Kimi’s lap. Unable to find something that sparked his interest, with a sigh, Kimi turned to Sebastian,

“Hey Seb, what do you want to watch?”

Kimi’s question was met with silence. After a moment, he glanced down and noticed Sebastian’s closed eyes, his eyelashes fluttering against his high cheekbones. Small breathy noises escaped from his parted lips as his chest rose and fell in a steady pattern. He had clearly fallen asleep. A fond smile spread over Kimi’s cheeks as he gently prodded Seb’s cheek with one finger,

“Seb… Wake up sleeping beauty.”

Kimi laughed as Sebastian scrunched his nose up in annoyance and shifted further into Kimi’s body, “Come on Seb.” Kimi tried again, this time more successfully as Sebastian slowly opened his eyes, “You can’t spend all night on the sofa.” Kimi said, gently pushing at Seb’s shoulder.

Sebastian mumbled something in German before slowly pulling himself up from his position on Kimi’s lap. He wobbled slightly in his half asleep state. Kimi stood up, placing his hand against Seb’s back, guiding the sleepy man to the bedroom where they collapsed on the bed together, a mess of tired limbs.


	4. (Fernando/Jenson) - Haircut

Jenson suppressed the urge to reach out and just thread his fingers through Fernando’s hair. A warm blush crept over Jenson’s cheeks, colouring them a deep red as he remembered running his fingers through Fernando’s long locks after each race, gently pulling at each strand. As much as he loved Nando’s wild mane of hair, he had to admit he now looked smart. The new haircut left Fernando’s hair short and fluffy, like wisps of candyfloss. He had shaved his beard, leaving a smattering of stubble across his cheeks.  
Jenson curled his fingers into his palms, squeezing tightly as he took a deep, steadying breath. He couldn’t wait for this evening.

It had been a few days since Jenson had last spent the night with Fernando, long before the new haircut. And Jenson couldn’t help but wonder why Fernando hadn’t mentioned his plans. Not that Jenson minded of course. He loved the look and couldn’t wait to feel the soft strands of hair beneath his fingertips once more.

He caught Fernando’s eye. The Spaniard, glancing across the audience until his gaze fell on Jenson. Fernando winked cheekily before lifting his hand and running his fingers through his own hair. He was teasing, taunting. He knew what Jenson wanted. He knew that it would drive Jenson crazy. Jenson nearly choked, coughing and spluttering in surprise.


	5. (Jenson/Sebastian) Regret

As the warm sun bathed the world in an orange glow, Jenson picked up the remote control and switched off the television. It had been an eventful race, one which he’d spent the entirety sat on the edge of his seat. Now, he knew how difficult it was to watch the one you love zoom around every corner, pass every car. He’d cursed aloud when Sebastian had spun off the edge of the track. But somehow, Seb had pulled everything back. And he had been the one to stand atop the podium.

Jenson might have been slightly biased but he felt no-one deserved the first win of the season more than the German. They’d spent many a night tucked away in the comfort of the hotel room, hiding away from the public eye. He’d been the one to pick up the pieces after every bad race, wipe away the tears and put a smile on Seb’s face. And now, with Seb on the top step, he couldn’t be there to share in the celebrations. And it broke his heart.

He had watched the cameras capture every moment, wishing he could see it with his own eyes. He wanted nothing more than to take Seb into his arms, kiss sweetened lips and whisper his words of congratulations. But instead, he was stuck the other side of the world, waiting. He hated how he wasn’t there with Sebastian on his first podium in so long. Why did he have to leave F1 when he did? It would be another couple of hours before Sebastian was done with team commitments, Jenson knew how long they took. Then there would be the time spent travelling to the airport before his flight back to England. He wouldn’t see the German for a while still.

With a heavy sigh, he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. The bed was far too big, empty and cold.  He would do anything to have Seb with him, right here, right now...


	6. (Sebastian/Dan) Beautiful

Sebastian was dozing peacefully on the sofa when the front door swung open. With a disgruntled groan, he opened his eyes and blinked blearily around the room. It took him a moment to place where he was, so used to waking up in his own bed with Dan by his side. But as he blinked away the sleepy haze, he noticed his familiar Australian crouching beside him, a grin plastered across his face.

“Hey Seb…” He murmured softly, reaching out and gently brushing away the few strands of messy hair that had fallen in front of his eyes, “Sorry for waking you.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Seb answered sleepily as he leant into Dan’s touch, a slow smile lifting the corners of his mouth, “What time is it?”. He asked curiously. He knew Dan wasn’t expected back till that evening, was it already so late?

Dan moved his fingers, gently stroking his thumb against Seb’s cheek, the skin soft beneath his touch, “It’s just gone 7, I managed to sneak away a little earlier.” He grinned wickedly, “I got something for you though.”

At these words, Sebastian’s eyes grew wide with excitement. Gone was the stress and worry, replaced instead by curiosity and awe. Dan chuckled, it was moments like these that Seb reminded Dan of an excitable child. Dan leant forwards, brushing his lips against Seb’s forehead before pulling back and standing up, “Give me a sec.” He called as he turned and walked out the door.

When Dan returned, he was carrying a small bouquet of red roses. He passed them to the now sitting Sebastian and watched as a grin spread over his face. Seb ducked his head and inhaled deeply, capturing the sweet scent of the flowers before he turned to Dan, “Thank you, they’re beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you are.” Dan answered honestly.

A warm blush crept over Seb’s cheeks, colouring the same shade as the flowers. He carefully placed them down on the seat next to him before reaching his hands out, curling his fingers around Dan’s wrists. He gently pulled the Australian forwards until he was sitting curled up on his lap. Seb leant forwards and captured Dan’s lips in a slow kiss,

“Dinner can wait can’t it?” He whispered, a sparkle in his eyes.


	7. (Kimi/Sebastian) Bliss

Kimi let his eyelids flutter shut, a content smile lifting the corners of his mouth. The warm water lapped at his cold body, soothing his aching muscles. The sweet scent of vanilla rose from the many bubbles sitting on the surface of the water - the result of a very excited Sebastian! From the moment he’d woken, Kimi had been looking forward to climbing back into bed.His head had been pounding, his mouth dry and scratchy and he had been burning despite the cool temperatures in the hotel room. But this, this was so much better. This was bliss. After a long, hard day of testing the new car, Kimi had been surprised to find a warm bubble bath surrounded by colourful tea-lights, carefully constructed by Seb.

Kimi peered at Sebastian who had taken position kneeling by the side of the bath, “Are you coming in or what?” Kimi croaked, his voice thick, his throat sore.

Sebastian’s eyes widened as he began to eagerly shed the clothes he was wearing. He stood awkwardly for a moment, a warm blushing colouring his cheeks Ferrari red as he exposed himself to Kimi. Smiling, Kimi offered his hands to Seb and helped the German climb into the bath. He settled between Kimi’s legs and rested his head against the supple skin of Kimi’s chest, much like they had many times before. Kimi ignored the soft curls tickling his skin and focused only on the comforting warmth Seb brought. He dipped his hand beneath the water and tangled his fingers with Seb’s.

He was wrong. Now, this was bliss. There was no-where else in the world he’d rather be.


	8. (Carlos/Max) May The Best Man Win

Max could hardly contain his excitement as Carlos strode towards him. He had his bright helmet tucked under his arm and the corners of his mouth turned upwards into a grin. It was the beginning of the season, just moments before they were all called to their own cars. 

"Hey Maxy..." Carlos said, his voice sounding melodic to Max's ears. He didn't even mind the nickname when it rolled so smoothly from Carlos' lips, "Good luck today." He said sincerely, hoping to see his sister car parked in front of the number 1.

Max extended his arm, gently squeezing Carlos' shoulder. It was difficult trying to hide their relationship from the world. It was a series of hushed words, stolen moments and longing gazes. He smiled at Carlos, "Thanks buddy, you too."

Carlos smirked, "May the best man win." He stepped backwards, turning to head out the garage.

"Don't worry I will." Max teased, calling out after Carlos' retreating body. 

A warm, red blush crept over his cheeks as thoughts of the previous season spilled into his mind. There had been the late nights, the whispered words, the drunken fumbles. Despite being promoted to Red Bull and having less opportunities to spend time with Carlos, they had become closer than ever. They had learnt to treasure the small moments, each second together counting for so much. And Max couldn't wait to see what this season would hold.

He pulled his gloves up and slipped his helmet over his head. Pushing all thoughts of Carlos and their hotel room out of his mind, Max climbed into his car...


	9. (Sebastian/Kimi) Night Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For CustardCreamies :)

There was a distinct chill to the air. A breeze cooled Sebastian and he moved, drawing the blanket closer to his body. His bottom lip stuck out in a childish pout as he turned to look at Kimi who lying beside him,

"I'm cold, can we go inside?" He pleaded, a shiver running through his body as though proving his point.

Kimi shook his head, pointing to the night sky littering with thousands of stars shimmering with a gentle light, "I like it out here."

"But it's freezing..." Sebastian whined, prodding Kimi with his hand.

With a sigh, Kimi lifted his arm and patted the space beside him, "Come here." He instructed. Sebastian moved quickly, curling up around Kimi's side. The Finn wrapped his arms around Sebastian smaller body, drawing him closer. They ended up with Sebastian half lying on Kimi, his ear pressed to Kimi's chest. The blanket was pulled tightly around their bodies, acting as a barrier to the wind.

After a few moments of silence, Kimi's moved his fingers to Sebastian's hair, playing with the messy strands. He combed his fingers through the blonde curls, brushing against the nape of his neck. Kimi bent his head and brushed his lips against Sebastian's forehead, his cheeks, his neck - pressing gentle kisses everywhere he could reach.

Sebastian leant into the touch, a shiver running through his body.

"Are you still cold?" Kimi asked, his voice laced with concern.

"No. I'm perfect." Sebastian murmured, smiling up at Kimi. This really was perfection, curled up with the Finn under the night sky.


	10. (Fernando/Mark) On Top

"Is not fair." Fernando commented as he sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh. It had been yet another problem with the McLaren. He had finally made it to Q2 and had been forced to retire... again - when would his back luck end?

Calloused fingers splayed across his shoulders, moving with expertise as they began to massage away the stress and tension, "I know mate but things will get better..." Mark comforted, dipping his head to brush his lips against Fernando's wispy hair. 

"But when?" He asked, a soft moan escaping his lips as he leant into Mark's touch.

"Soon Nando, I promise..." He brushed his fingers against Fernando's cheek, "You'll be on top again soon I know."

If there was anything Fernando could rely on during the race weekend, it was the comforting presence of his boyfriend. Mark had been there before, he knew how it worked. But more importantly, Mark always knew the right thing to say to cheer him up.

Fernando slowly turned his head, peering up at Mark teasingly through long lashes, "Don't you want me on top tonight?"


	11. Love (Sebastian/Daniel)

Sebastian’s fingers ghosted over the freckled skin, the warmth felt under his cold fingertips. They smoothed over the curve of his nose, the red flushed of cheeks and the fullness of his mouth. He knew every curl and every blemish; he loved every curl and every blemish. He knew this face better than his own. 

He knew the exact shade of brown hiding behind long eyelashes, he knew the wide smile that lit up a room. Seb could imagine the chuckle of laughter, could see the sparkle in his eyes. This was the man he loved with everything he had.


	12. Excited (Charles/Pierre)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For CustardCreamies - Enjoy!

Bouncing from foot to foot, Charles couldn’t contain his excitement. His cheeks were flushed a happy red and the corners of his mouth stretched into the biggest grin. He couldn’t believe it! 

He bounced through the door and nearly walked straight into Pierre. 

“Sorry!” 

Pierre chuckled, “You alright Charles? You look rather happy!” He questioned, turning his head fondly to look at the other man. He could see the smile on Charles’ face and the sparkle in his eyes.

“I’m going to Formula 1!” Charles exclaimed rather excitedly.

Pierre’s eyes grew wide in disbelief, “Wow! That’s… That’s amazing!” He said as he lunged forwards and pulled Charles into a hug. His hands splayed over the warmth of Charles’ back, feeling the tight muscles beneath his shirt. He was going to have his best friend in the paddock with him, he was going to see Charles every day! Pierre pulled back slightly and looked at Charles with pride, “I can’t believe it, I’m so proud of you.” He murmured softly. Without thinking, he lent forwards and pressed his lips against Charles’, relishing at the soft skin beneath his own. It had been something he’d dreamt of for so long, something he’d hoped for since the day he’d met the racing driver. But now it was happening. It shouldn’t be happening…

Pierre pulled back, fear in his eyes – what if Charles would hate him? “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I’m sorry.” He gushed apologetically, eyes cast to floor.

With a soft sigh, Charles gently rested his hand against Pierre’s cheek, “What I’m not?”

“What?”

“What if I’m not sorry?” Charles answered softly.

Pierre lifted his head, meeting Charles’ eyes, “Really?” He asked. In response, Charles gently took Pierre’s hand in his own, rubbing the soft skin his thumb, 

“Of course.” He answered, leaning forwards and capturing Pierre’s lips in a kiss.   
Pierre really couldn’t wait now for the new racing season now…


	13. Disappointment (Daniel/Max)

With a heavy sigh, Daniel ran his fingers through his still damp hair. He could feel his overalls sticking to his skin - the weight of disappointment pulling at him. A miserable frown had replaced the famous smile.

It felt surreal, sitting inside when the rest of the grid were outside... racing! He was so disappointed in himself, so disappointed in Max. Of all the people he had to crash into, it had to be his teammate! He still couldn't believe it... lap 41! And he was running so close to a podium! 

Before Daniel could motivate himself to head to the shower, his door opened to reveal a sheepish Max,

"I'm sorry." He murmured, unable to look Daniel in the eye.

Daniel patted the seat beside him, "Come here." He encouraged, swinging his arm around Max's shoulder and pulling him close, "I wouldn't have made the corner anyway, it was stupid to even try."

"B-B... But I'd been driving stupidly, it wasn't your fault." 

"How about it was both of our faults?" Daniel suggested, smiling down at Max. When Max nodded, Daniel lent down and pressed his lips to the other man's forehead. It didn't matter how disappointed he was, he couldn't hold it against Max.


	14. Excitement

The room was bathed in darkness as Jenson pressed the remote control, showing only the dim light from outside as it seeped in through a small parting in the curtains. He exhaled and lent back against the sofa. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen!

7th place! And 7th place after early contact and an extra pitstop! If that didn't prove how good of a drive Fernando was, he had no idea what else could be done! A flutter of pride rose in chest, alongside an ache of disappointment. It wasn't that he wanted to drive again but he yearned to be back in that garage. He could almost smell the petrol rising in the air, hear the talking among mechanics, feel the excitement coursing through his body. He could almost imagine glancing to his left and seeing the wild nest of hair, losing himself in his features laced with excitement and adrenaline. 

He missed having Fernando as his teammate. He missed the pre-race talks. He missed the laughs and fun they used to have... He missed Fernando. 

Now, Jenson had to wait between race weekends to the Spaniard. And each time, felt like an eternity. He didn't miss driving but he did miss being in the garage. 

He could imagine the sparkle in Fernando's eyes as he was told of his 7th place and he wished, more than anything, that he could look into them and witness that moment once more for himself. 

'Congratulations, smashed it like always! ;)' - His fingers moved nimbly across the screen as he tried to keep a smile on his face.


	15. Mistakes - Sebastian/Daniel

Sebastian glanced out the window, the sky was gloomy and miserable. Huge, fat droplets of rain fell against the glass pane, a heavy pattering against the window. With his finger, he traced a new drop as it fell down the glass before it disappeared, forever. His heart ached, overwhelmed with sadness. 

With a weighty sigh, Seb ran his fingers through his messy hair. How could he have been so stupid? He threw everything away. And for what? Three weeks of ‘fun’. 

He knew he’d made a mistake, knew he’d been stupid. He thought there was someone else out there, someone who could make him happier. But now, he realised he was wrong. It had only ended in tears. There was no-one else who could make him smile, no other laugh that sounded so beautiful to his ears. That smile lit up the room, infectious and bright. Oh how he longed to see those blue eyes again. But he couldn’t. He had thrown everything he had with Dan away.

He lifted the bottle to his lips, sticky with condensation. The amber liquid flowed into his mouth, burning at his throat. But he didn’t care, he was trying to eradicate the memories that tugged at his heart.


End file.
